Katie's Pizza Arcade
This is the location where Five Nights at Katie's takes place. Katie's Pizza Arcade is an arcade and pizza place that is scheduled to open in two weeks, and a mechanic named Cheryl Green gets called in to fix some glitches with the animatronics. Animatronics Katie Kitten Katie is a white and pink cat with blue eyes and a bowtie. She is the mascot of the Kitty's Pizza Arcade, and she is the main performer and singer, alongside Willy and Flower. Willy Wolf Willy is a blue and white wolf with yellow eyes and a red bowtie. He holds a trumpet when onstage. Vera Vixen Flower is an orange fox with brown eyes, dark pink eyeshadow, and a yellow flower in her hair. She is holding an electric guitar. Harry Hare Harry is a golden hare with gray eyes, a green scarf, and a green hat with a silver stripe. He has a separate stage in the Arts and Crafts room, and he is meant as an entertainer there. Sammy Squirrel Sammy is a small brown-red squirrel with green eyes and a red bandanna. She has a separate stage in the Kid's Playroom, and is meant as an entertainer for younger kids. She holds a small acoustic guitar. Silver Katie A gray version of Katie who was from an older location, she is now retired and resides in Parts and Services. Strange, she wasn't active last week... Show Stage (CAM 1) Appearance The show stage has no decorations yet, because the place is not yet open. The camera is viewing diagonally from the right side of the stage, with Flower Fox closest to the camera, Katie Kitten in the middle, and Willy Wolf the furthest from the camera. There is a drumset in front of Willy, presumably his role in the band. Gameplay The stage is the starting location of Katie, Willy, and Flower, who slowly progress through the map from there. There is a set order in which the animatronics leave: * Willy and Vera have an equal chance of leaving. However, Willy often leaves first on later nights due to his activity level. * Katie does not move until both Willy and Vera have left. When that happens on Night 3 and above, Katie's left eye becomes a glowing white dot, because her eye is faulty to the point where it changes as soon as she becomes active in any way, including performances. This won't happen on Night 6, when it's fixed. Some other information about the stage: * There is a rare easter egg where everyone stares at the camera. * Katie will sometimes stare at the camera alone, this is far more common. * When Vera is on the stage, she is holding a guitar. When she leaves, her guitar can be seen a few feet behind the place where she stands. Dining Area (CAM 2) Appearance The dining area is a large room with two party tables and several booth seats on the right side of the room, with the entrance and exit door in the background. Gameplay * Any animatronic who leaves the stage has to directly pass through here, and each animatronic has two positions. Willy and Vera can be in the same room, but Katie waits until everyone has left. * This is the only camera where Katie has to be alone. Game Area 1 (CAM 3A) Appearance This is one of two rows of arcade games, and the camera is viewing the right side. Gameplay * This area is adjacent to the Dining Area, Prize Counter, and the West Hall. * Willy, Sammy and Katie can pass through here. Game Area 2 (CAM 3B) Appearance This is the other row of arcade games, and the camera is viewing the left side. Gameplay * This area is adjacent to the Dining Area, Prize Counter, and the Restrooms. * Vera, Katie, and Sammy can pass through here. Prize Counter (CAM 4) Appearance The camera faces the area in front of the counter from behind the counter, and the bottom of some arcade games are visible. There are no prizes in the counter yet. Gameplay * This area is adjacent to Kid's Playroom, Arts/Crafts, Game Area 1, Game Area 2, West Hall, and Restrooms. * Katie, Willy, Vera, and Sammy pass through here. * It is presumed that Harry also sprints through here on his way to the left door, since this is the area that connects the East Hall to the West Hall. Kid's Playroom (CAM 5) Appearance Most of the room is not visible, because the camera focuses on the stage where Sammy the Squirrel emerges from. The stage itself looks like a tree stump. Gameplay * There is a music box that must be wound up from time to time. * Sammy begins to step off the area as the music box runs out, similar to the way The Puppet gradually emerges from the box in FNaF 2. * Sammy is normally seen holding an acoustic guitar. If she leaves, then the guitar will be on the floor of the stage. * When Sammy leaves, it's not an immediate death. Instead, it only makes the game harder for you. Restrooms (CAM 6) Appearance The camera is closest to the Men's Room, viewing towards the main dining area. The walls are white with no decorations yet. Gameplay * This is the first part of the hallway that leads to the left door. * Katie, Sammy and Willy go through this area to get to the Left Door. * If you hear Harry sprinting to the left door, then viewing this camera will trigger his sprint. Staff Hall A (CAM 7) Appearance It views a hallway next to a janitor's closet and Parts/Services, seen as two doors on the left wall. Even though the Left Door is on the right side of the hall, it is not in camera view. Gameplay * This is the final area before Willy reaches the door. * Katie and Sammy don't appear in the blind spot, so they go straight from here to the office. Parts/Services (CAM 8) Appearance In the room, you can see various spare heads for all five of the animatronics, and Silver Katie. There is also a table in the back corner of the room, and a red toolbox can be seen on the table. Gameplay * This is the starting location of Silver Katie, who works like Foxy, but also like the old animatronics. * When she is gone, she will be in the office, and you must hide under the desk until she leaves. She will return here when she leaves. * This is an important area, because you have to lure the animatronics there on later nights using sound clips. If you don't, the level fails. * When everyone is in the room, you play a different sound clip that deactivates everyone. * To keep players from cheating, you can only use the sound clip when all of the required naimatronics are in Parts/Services. * Different animatronics need to be fixed depending on the night. ** You don't do anything on Nights 1 and 2. ** On Night 3, you have to lure the left side of the building -Willy and Sammy. ** On Night 4, you have to lure the right side of the building -Vera and Harry. ** On Night 5, you deal with Katie herself. ** On Night 6, you deal with everyone except Silver Katie. ** On Night 7, you deal with everyone who is active except Silver Katie. Arts/Crafts Room (CAM 9) Appearance Most of the room is not visible, because the camera focuses on the curtain that Harry is behind. The curtain is green. Gameplay * This area is adjacent to Prize Counter and the Storage Room. * This is the location of Harry, who acts like Foxy. He has three stages of leaving the room. ** Stage one, he is not visible. ** Stage two, he is peeking out from behind. ** Stage three, he has stepped off the stage. * He will then sprint either direction. It takes longer for him to get to the left door. Which direction he sprints depends on the night. ** Night 2, he always sprints to the left door. ** Night 3, he sometimes sprints to the right door. ** Night 4, he has a 50-50 chance of going to either door. ** Nights 5 and 6, he only goes to the right door. * If you survive, he returns here. Storage Room (CAM 10) Appearance This area appears to function as a supply closet. There are several boxes of decorations, prizes and tickets in the room and on the shelves, and a mascot costume of Katie without a head sits in the corner. The camera is facing the left. The door is open, and animatronics who don't enter this room just peer in from the hallway. Gameplay * This area is equal to East Hall, and is the first area that leads to the right door. * If you hear Harry sprinting to the right door, then looking here will trigger his sprint. He can be seen as a quickly moving shadow and figure of a bunny. * Katie, Willy, Sammy and Vera go through this area to reach the right door, and Harry sprints past this room on his way there. * Shadow Katie can sometimes be seen here wearing the costume, standing up and staring into the camera. If you look at her too long, she jumpscares you with a killscreen and then crashes the game. Her jumpscare sound is rather echoey. Staff Hall B (CAM 11) Appearance This is the final area next to the right door. The camera is facing away from the door. The kitchen door can be seen on the wall. Gameplay * This is the final area before Vera reaches the right door, and the final area before Katie or Sammy enters the office. Category:Locations